


Tadfield Picnics

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema has acquired children, F/M, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Like really small ficlet, Lower Tadfield, Picnics, The Them love Anathema and Newt, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: Anathema and Newt enjoy the nice weather with The Them.





	Tadfield Picnics

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Sports 
> 
> Yeah, tbh, I had a hard time with this one so rip the dream.

The grass folded over the picnic blanket Anathema and Newt sat on. A gentle breeze folded through their hair as they watched The Them kick around a football, Dog sprinting behind them with happy barks. Anathema watched their auras bounce with glee and calm, her heart slowed to a gentle beat in time with the pulse of earth. 

Newt pressed a sandwich into her hands which she gratefully ate. In between flying footballs, one of The Them would sprint over for a snack which made both Newt and Anathema wonder when they’d pseudo-adopted these children. Not that they minded. All in all it was a very nice day for a picnic. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you enjoy me work please leave me a comment and a kudos, I love to hear from y'all.
> 
> Want to stay up to date with my work? Follow me on Tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
